


An Interview with Ladybug

by Tomoyochan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fake transcript, Gen, Lila salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyochan/pseuds/Tomoyochan
Summary: Transcript of interview with Ladybug, recorded Aug 17 20XX.





	An Interview with Ladybug

.  
.  
.

A: So with that last akuma, that was some real nice work with the candlestick. How you you know what to do with your lucky charms?

L: A little bit of luck and help from Chat Noir. [laughs] Really, I try to think outside the box. You’ll notice I rarely use objects for their intended use. Honestly, sometimes it surprises me the ideas I come up with.

A: Speaking of surprises, what’s this I hear from Lila about a surprise in the works? [pause] What’s with that face?

L: I- I don’t want to talk about Lila or what she said.

A: Sorry the surprise is spoiled?

L: [sigh] She’s your classmate, right Alya? How would you describe her?

A: She’s almost as amazing as you. She knows all sorts of people and has done so much. She’s considerate and selfless and a little clumsy. She’s helped out so many people.

L: An awful lot for a fourteen year old, huh?

A: Well that’s why she’s your best friend, isn’t it?

L: Frankly Alya, I only met her two months ago, and it wasn’t that great of a meeting.

A: Then you’ve really overcome a lot to become such great friends.

L: Mmm. [pause] I wasn’t going to bring this up, but…since we’re on the topic. She’s not my best friend, she’s not even a friend at all. I don’t know where she gets that idea. She’s not the first fan who has made presumptions about our relationship, but their usually easy to brush off-

A: Wait. You’re not just saying that-

L: -to dissuade Hawkmoth? Not in this case. I don’t like lying - requisite secrets aside - I prefer to not answer a question at all rather than lie, as demonstrated by previous interviews.

A: You’ve been seen with her before, rescued her from Onii-chan…

L: No more than I would do for any other citizen.

A: I- then- Excuse me Ladybug, I’m going to have to cut our interview short.

L: I’m sorry Alya, to have to dash your hopes like that. It’s always good to see you.

A: I- I’m glad to have you.

[End Transcript]

[Comments] Ladyblogger 22:47  
@AkumaClass You have to see this.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I had Alya realize some stuff too quickly based on the show, but really that girl should know better. I'm gonna pretend that she had some doubts but was in denial of them.


End file.
